escape_the_night_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
Prehistoric Evil
" " is the ninth episode in the fourth season of Escape the Night. It premiered on the 28th of August, and is currently only available with Youtube Premium. Episode Summary The YouTubers befriend a caveman who leads them into the prehistoric exhibit where they encounter the Cursed God once again. The YouTubers must open his monument while avoiding death by dinosaur. Episode Plot A Caveman runs into the room, which causes the guests to quickly hide. However, Colleen Ballinger doesn't retreat and approaches the Caveman. Shortly after, he points to a skeleton of a Dinosaur in another room. The group walks over to it, and below it are several foot prints of dinosaurs that the guests have to match up with podiums based by their description. The guests quickly arrange the footprints to match the descriptions, and finish, causing one of the podiums to open up. Located inside of it is a note, as well as a Dinosaur Egg, which reads... "The egg of civilization must be taken to the sacred hollow for life to continue in a prehistoric world on the brink of extinction. Venture into the valley of the lost souls to find the animal totems needed to awaken the hollow. Be careful, the one who carries the egg will be hunted and passing it back and forth might be the only way to survive. If one of you is caught with it, of fails to protect it, will be forced into the final challenge with no vote". The Caveman leads the guests to the Valley of the Lost Souls, located in the Prehistoric Exhibit. As they enter, two Raptors quicly begin chasing the guests, as they begin giving the Egg to one another over and over again. They manage to outfox the Raptors, and quickly run away. The Caveman then leads the guests to his home, where they have to complete his paintings. Bretman Rock and Rosanna Pansino finish the paintings, causing a green light to appear. Inside of the light is a rod, and a note. The rod leads the group to two out of three animal totems, and the last is found in the Dinosaur Den. Bretman and Colleen split up, making one team, while Joey Graceffa and Rosanna make the second team. Joey and Rosanna use the rod to locate the way they need to go, and they find a pit filled with circular stones. They learn that they need to rebuild a symbol with 17 stones. Rosanna digs the stones up, while Joey builds the symbol. They complete the task, and earn one of the Animal totems. They then move onto the second task. They find a tree stump, surrounded by bones. There is also a pit, filled with green liquid. Rosanna puts her hand down the pit, and pulls out the second totem which was surrounded by rocks to weigh it down. They receive the second totem, only needing one more. Colleen and Bretman make their way into the dinosaur den, where they find a note next to the Grave of the Caveman's dead wife. They learn that they need to dig up 8 bones hidden in the den. With some complications, Bretman and Colleen find all 8 bones. They place all the bones on the wife's grave, and a green light appears. They get the statue and a note, telling them the rod will take them to the Scared Hollow where they must place the 3 animal totems. The group runs to the Scared Hollow, and place all the statues and the egg. They now gain the control over the Cursed God, however, two must partake in the challenge and find the required items. Colleen quickly chimes in, asking who voted her to die. Bretman admits to it, and Colleen is now dead set on voting Bretman. Joey shortly after points out that Rosanna has done no challenges yet, and that she should go in over the rest. Rosanna tries to argue back, as there hasn't been "a lot of saving so far". However, it doesn't help. Colleen and Rosanna vote for Bretman, while Bretman and Joey vote for Rosanna. These two automatically partake in the challenge. In the challenge, the two must find a Heart, a Brain and an Eye to give to the Cursed god. Bretman has a lead start, quickly finding two of the items. However, Rosanna doesn't seem to be trying really. She tries to befriend the Raptors, which allows Bretman to get a lead. Rosanna tries to catch up to Bretman desperately, however, with no success. Bretman wins the challenge, which causes the Raptors to attack, and eat alive Rosanna. The group runs into the lounge, where they place the eight key... Cast Starring *Joey Graceffa as the Savant. *Bretman Rock as the Playboy. *Colleen Ballinger as the Duchess. *Rosanna Pansino as the Socialite. Co-Starring *Eva Augustina as the Sorceress. *Shiobann Amisial as The Collector. Guest Starring *Daniel Preda as the Caveman. *Ron Jamieson as Raptor #1. *Jessie Villazana as Raptor #2. Trivia